Riley Denbo
Riley Denbo is a fictional survivor in George A. Romero's Land of the Dead. He is the main protagonist, as well as commander of supply parties for Fiddler's Green. He is played by Simon Baker. ''Land of the Dead (2005) Sometime before or during the apocalypse, Riley saved his friend Charlie Houk from a fire, but it left Houk's face burned on one side. He also was forced to kill his brother, who had been infected at some point. As Pittsburg became a safe haven for survivors, ruled by a feudal government, Riley designed a vehicle known as ''Dead Reckoning. This vehicle was financed by Paul Kaufman, the ruler of Fiddler's Green, who brought Riley on as the commanding officer for the gathering of crucial supplies for their haven. Before his planned retirement, Riley began noticing that the dead began getting smarter, as well as acting like they were still alive. He later meets up with his friend Charlie, as well as his second-in-command Cholo DeMora while ordering Dead Reckoning to begin letting loose fireworks. As the fireworks mesmerize all but Big Daddy, while they began taking in supplies. As the fireworks became jammed, the zombies began attacking the teams, resulting in Riley to force a retreat. Charlie and him go to get Cholo and his boys out too, however the newcomer Mike was bitten. While both fought about his fate, Mike took it upon himself to end his own life rather than let himself succumb to the virus. Back in Pittsburg, Riley meets up with one of his former comrades Mulligan, giving him antibiotics for his son. He and Charlie go to pick up their car, only to find the car is gone from the garage. They confront chihuahua, a wealthier resident of Fiddler's Green, demanding to know the location of their car. At the same time, a prostitute named Slack is placed in a cage with 2 zombies as part of a gamble. Riley saves Slack from the zombies, but in the ensuing chaos, Chihuahua tries killing Denbo. Luckily for Riley, Charlie managed to kill him first, but all three are later arrested. Following Cholo's theft of Dead Reckoning, Riley, Slack and Charlie are released and taken to Kaufman's apartment where they are briefed on what has transpired. Kaufman requests Riley stop Cholo and return Dead Reckoning to the Green. Riley agrees on the condition that his companions accompany him, as well as granted a car with ammo, so they can leave for the north. Kaufman agrees to these terms and the trio suit up. Accompanied by Pillsbury, Motown and Manolete, the group head for the army post, which has been completely destroyed by a zombie attack. As the others get a vehicle, Manolette and Riley head for a nearby store room infested with zombies, which they dispatch before getting their supplies and driving off in their newly acquired vehicle. They drive off in the direction of Dead Reckoning, which Riley is tracking via homing device. Once they find the truck and Pillsbury decides to defect to Riley's side, knocking Motown out in the process. Riley and Charlie are allowed into the truck, but are held at gunpoint. Pretty Boy has the truck's weapons ready to fire at the Green, but Riley protests the attack, as it will kill innocent people and destroy their current form of government. Riley and his group managed to gain control of Dead Reckoning, leading to Cholo being dragged out and held at gunpoint. Riley allows Cholo and his comrade Foxy to head off into the wilderness while Pretty Boy goes with him back to Fiddler's in the truck. They return to find the Green in the midst of a massive zombie attack and the bridge being raised, leading to Riley having to go out and lower it. He is ambushed by a zombie and barely escapes by getting onto the roof of the truck. Riley then orders Pretty Boy to fire at the gates, which she does. Survivors soon come out of hiding, revealing that they plan to rebuild Fiddler's Green free from Kaufman's tyranny, offering Riley and his group a place in it. Riley declines, so he and his group prepare to leave for Canada. Before they leave though, they spot Big Daddy and his army leaving the city. Though Pretty Boy prepared to kill him, Riley stopped her, knowing they were looking for a place in the as well. Riley and his group leave in the truck, setting off the no-longer needed fireworks. Personality & Traits Skills Category:Characters Category:George A Romero Films Category:Survivors